S T A T I C
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: And I don't even know the person, but I think I love them. ShaneMitchieNate. Complete.
1. Extraordinarily Ordinary

**S T A T I C  
**_shane/mitchie/nate~_

-

new story. :)

it's not exactly a certain drama. it's meant to be insightful. not overly dramatic, not overly angsty, not overly fluffy. it's supposed to be real life.

-

**chapter one:  
**extraordinarily ordinary

-

My life is not extraordinary.

I live in Wyckoff, New Jersey, in a quaint little suburban home. My parents, Steve and Connie Torres, are caring and loving, albeit a little clueless. My older brother Charley is nice and respectful, but then again, he's 21 and off at college and I don't really know what he does. I go to a normal high school, and even though I'm not the smartest girl in the class of 2011, I make decent grades.

This is absolutely _nothing _wrong with my life.

And yet, it seems like _everything _is wrong.

-

"Nate Gray was totally staring at you during Bio," my best friend Caitlyn – Caity – Gellar grins at me during lunch.

"I didn't notice," I shrug, even though I could feel his eyes boring holes into me.

"You're such a liar," Caity rolls her eyes and steals a bite of my chocolate case. Caity's always complaining about how she has to stay in shape for dance – and, of course, eating my cake is the best way to do this.

"Look, Caity, Nate and I had a thing over the summer, but it's over now," I sigh.

"That's BS and you know it!" Caity insists through a mouthful of cake. "His scrawny ass still makes your heart skip a beat and don't even try to deny it, Mitchie Liz."

I look up at her and blink. "Chew with your mouth closed, Caity."

Caity is quirky and beautiful and sort of androgynous in a way, but out-spoken and brash at times. She doesn't frown, because she says it's better to laugh and play, and she wears leggings and tunics the color of highlighters.

I kind of love everything about her.

Caity laughs loudly, and flicks my braid. "You've been telling me that since we were ten, M."

I'm prepared to respond when Nate Gray walks to our table, his hands shoved into his pockets and his eyes averted at Caity (which, in case you didn't know, is NOT at me).

"Hey Caitlyn," Nate flashes an easy smile at my best friend, and she shrugs at my response as she mooches more of my cake. My heart _does _skip a beat when he smiles. But it would be skipping _two _beats if he'd only smile at ME.

"Need something, Nate?" I ask him.

Nate turns to me, and blushes slightly. Even though he's one of the most popular guys in our grade (simply because he's a "nice kid" as my mom says), he's hopelessly shy. Sort of like me. Except I'm not popular.

"Yeah, Mitchie," he says quietly. "Listen, I know we had something over the summer. And I just wanted to clarify, you know...we're cool, right?"

_We're cool, right?_

My mouth gets dry, and I swallow a little. I can't look him in the eye as I say, "Yeah, um, sure. Totally."

"Thanks, Mitchie," he says.

And then he walks away. He's so beautiful and perfect and wonderful and I can remember how soft his lips felt against my cheeks and my jaw and my neck.

"Mitchie? Woohoo...Earth to Michelle...come in, Michelle..."

I snap out of my reverie, and see Caity's hand waving in front of my face.

"Sorry, Caity. I spaced for a minute," I shrug and open up my carton of milk. The school's milk is always too watery, and tastes a little like paint remover, but I drink it anyways. It's either watery milk or well-water.

"You mean thinking about Nate," Caity corrected me. "Look, Mitchie, he's cute and everything but that little stunt he just pulled proves my point that no matter how nice or polite any of the Gray boys seem, they're all douches."

I laugh a little, because it's probably somewhat true.

There's three Gray brothers. Jason, Shane, and Nate. Jason's a senior that I don't know but Caity swears is pretty cute, Shane's a junior that I see in the hallways but don't personally know, and there's Nate, a sophomore like me and Caity. Nate never talks about his brothers – Caity's explanation is that "they must be made of fail or some shit, unlike Hottie-McShottie-Body-Like-A-Maserati."

To which I responded, "You've never even seen Nate's body."

Caity and I finish our (technically _my_) lunch just as the bell rings. I don't feel full – I'm actually still starving – but the wonderful world of Geometry calls.

My shoulder bumps Nate's on my way out of the crowd and it starts to tingle and burn.

Caity gives me a knowing look.

My only thought is: _I hate myself._

-

When I get home, I get on the computer to check a blog I read, written by a person named Hangnails. Hangnails is anonymous; I don't even know what gender they are, though I'm thinking girl, because the person's always talking about how they want to find 'the one'.

They're cynical but romantic and angry but broken and I don't even know the person but I think I'm in love with them.

The entry for today is different than usual, not about school or romance or music.

_**Entry: **You're Born and then You Die  
**Location: **Hell, aka, my house  
**Current Music: **Silence_

_You ever felt like the whole damn world would just be a better place if you'd never been born?_

_Because that I'm feeling right about now. And nothing's making me feel better. Not music, not writing, not screaming at the top of my lungs how much I hate everyone and everything._

_Wow. How fucking emo do I sound._

_H._

For a minute, I can feel their anger seeping out of the computer monitor.

_How fucking emo do I sound._

I want to yell, "Yes! I get it! I understand you!" but I know I can't. Hangnails is so..._so. _I want to be best friends with them. I do. I want to be that lover they long for so badly. I can just tell they're beautiful, from the things they wrong. They're beautiful in a broken way, silently screaming to be fixed, not in the perfect, Nate way.

And it's at that moment that I realize that I'm in love with a guy who asked me if 'we're cool' after a whirlwind summer romance, and an Internet enigma I don't even know.

_Pathetic, Mitchie._

-

in case you're curious, these chapters ARE meant to be short. i hate LONG, DRAWN-OUT chapters to be honest with you. and plus i honestly run out of things to write about.

real life isn't drawn out. i don't want you guys to have to read through 3,000 words of nothing but mitchie at school being bored. :-/

**please review with more than "so cute" or "i loved it/ud soon!", thnx!**


	2. Mandy Always Laughs

**S T A T I C  
**_shane/mitchie/nate~_

-

hai guise. :3

thanks for all the nice comments on chapter one! i warn you, this story is not all about HANGNAILS. honestly, it's not. lol, seriously, as interesting as fanfic clichés are.

(: so here's chapter two.

AND BTW. the chapter titles from now on will be from songs. if you get the song reference and why i chose it, TELL ME. i'll give you shout outs. :3

-

**chapter two:  
**mandy always laughs

-

I have Art Club the next day after school. It's already been a bad day. Caity wasn't here, and Nate was my partner in Bio. And I had to sit with Sierra today at lunch, whose only enjoyment out of life is being a brown noser. She's basically seriously annoying. And she knows it. And doesn't do anything about it.

"Hey Mitchie" people wave and smile at me as I walk by. It makes me feel better to know that people like me. You know how that one actress flipped out when she got an Oscar and was like, "You like me! You really like me!"? That's kind of how I feel when people smile and talk to me.

I skip Art Club, because I don't feel much like drawing.

My feet hurt from wearing high-heeled boots all day, so I take the back exit of the school to save time and walking distance. Lazy, I know.

I sit on the back step of the school, and sing a song I made up.

I love to sing, more than anything else in the world. Singing makes me feel a little like I'm flying.

I hear a noise, and immediately stop singing. A guy with shaggy black hair wearing black jeans and black Converse and a bright purple band t-shirt comes out.

He pulls a cigarette from his hoodie and a lighter from his back pocket. He doesn't notice me watch him take the cigarette between his fingertips and light it up, then stick it into his mouth.

"Those are bad for you," I say softly.

He turns to me, and I realize quickly that it's Nate's brother Shane.

"They are? Really? I never realized," Shane looks at me blankly, then at his cigarette, and I know he's being sarcastic. "Damn. You're a real genius."

I blush, and bite my lip. "Sorry."

"S'okay. You want one?" he asks, shrugging as he holds one out to me.

I take it from him and light it, but just sit and watch it burn for a minute. It's fascinating, almost pretty, the way the flames lick the sides of the cigarette at first, then die down.

"So, you're...lemme think...Mandy?" Shane looks at me expectantly.

"No, um, I'm Mitchie. You're Shane, right?" I say, even though I know perfectly well who he is.

"Unfortunately," Shane shrugs. "Mitchie...oh, are you that girl Nate was...err, _copulating_, over the summer?"

I blush furiously (it's a habit - I embarrass easily). "Um, no, we...we didn't copulate. No copulation occurred."

"So that's a yes?" he grins at me devilishly.

"Well, Nate and I hung out over the summer," I reply quietly and put the cigarette to my lips. The taste is terrible, and it smells even worse, but I don't dare stop smoking it. I don't want to look like a baby, who can't handle just a little cigarette smoke.

"Yeah, he had a picture of you guys as his desktop for a while. Thought you looked familiar," he says and taps the ash off his cigarette.

I bite my lip to hide my smile and watch a few cars go by. "I didn't know."

Shane smirks at me. "I'm gonna pretend to not notice the hints you're dropping that you want to fuck my little brother."

"I...but...no!" I stutter.

Damn.

He caught me.

We sit and talk for a while, awkward at first, then talking a little like friends. Nate is quiet, and shy like me, but Shane talks easily. Not a lot, like in the annoying, 'can't stop to save my life' way but the calm, effortless way.

Shane's cute, I'll admit. He has this shaggy black hair (not curly brown like Nate) and hazel-brown eyes, and you can tell he's not TRYING to look good, he just DOES. I never saw Jason before, but I heard from Caity that he's good-looking too. Their parents must have good genes.

My phone vibrates in my pocket just as Shane and I are finishing up the cigarettes.

"Better get that, Mitch," he grins. And I'm shocked for a minute, because the only person who's ever called me Mitch is Caity. And Shane and I aren't really friends.

**NEW TXT MESSAGE: nate.**

**My heart leaps into my throat.**

"It's just a text."

"Oh. God texting you, telling you to stay away from delinquents like me?"

"Yes," I laugh unexpectedly. "My penance is to say twelve Hail Marys."

"You're Catholic?"

"No."

You sure?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm not Catholic. I can check, if you want," I smile at him.

Shane just laughs loudly and crushes the cigarette beneath his foot. "Seeya around, Mandy," he tells me and turns around to walk away.

"My name's Mitchie," I call after him.

"Okay. _Mandy_," he grins back at me over his shoulder, and then I hear him recite perfectly _Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee..._

I smile effortlessly, then frown when I look down at my phone and open the text.

**hey mitchie r u free tonight?**

I bite my lip, hard, unsure of what to say. My eyes wander to my shoes as I rationalize the situation in my own head.

Just yesterday, he asked me if we were cool...

**yeah why?  
**

He doesn't respond.

-

go me. barely broke a thousand words. xD

**please review with more than "so cute" or "i loved it/ud soon!". :)**


	3. The Nerve

**Subject:**

**T A T I C  
**_shane/mitchie/nate~_

-

i'm trying to be a good little updater, especially since i haven't been too majorly busy lately.

last week's chapter title based on the song "mandy" by the jonas brothers. haha too easy.

can you guess this week's chapter title lyrics? I BET YOU CAN'T. XD (hint: it's based on one sentence in this chapter.)

-

**chapter three:  
**the nerve

-

It's been a week since Shane and I started meeting up after school, and I think we're starting to become friends. Not so much as "friends," really. More like...frequent acquaintances.

Caity thinks that I'm in over my head. Trading in one Gray for another. But I'm NOT! I still like Nate. I still want to be the girl he can't live without. I still want him to wrap his arms around me, and press his lips to my hair, and whisper pretty words that no one else will ever hear.

Really. (This is what I get for watching to much "Cinderella" as a kid. Disney movies lie.)

"Have you thought about who you want to take to Homecoming?" I ask Shane after school on Friday.

He smirks at me. "Why? You interested?"

I blush profusely and say, "No! I'm not!"

And I'm not...right?

This is Shane (read: not Nate) Gray. I've only known him for a week! I can't _like _like him.

"Jeez, Mitch. No need tog et so defensive. Damn," he says, the smirk on his lips still firmly in place.

"I...you...never mind," I bite my lip and take a drag of his cigarette. I'm almost used to the smell of them now. What's funny is that even though Shane smokes, all he smells like is Old Spice and Cinnamon.

"Seriously. I've been busy helping Jason get this girl he really likes," Shane shrugs.

"Oh really? What girl?"

"Well, you might know her I guess. She's a sophomore. Do you know a Caitlyn Gellar?"

_WHAT._

My heart stops beating from shock, and I can't even do anything but giggle a little.

"Um, yeah, a little," I manage to say.

"She's like...insane. But Jason's totally whipped for her, so I figure it's worth a shot," Shane smiles a little.

My heart flutters slightly at his smile, and my cheeks burn (I'm almost positive) the color of cherry tomatoes.

"Definitely," I nod encouragingly and pat his hand.

Shane looks at his hand where I touched it momentarily before standing up. "Well, Torres, it's been fun but I gotta book. Mom wants me to go to His Highness's football game tonight. Whoop de doo."

"His Highness?" I cock my head to the side.

"Prince Nate," Shane said, snorting. "Daddy's Pride and Joy and Mommy's Little Boy. Jason's the brains of the family – surprising, I know, Nate's the brawn, and God only know what the hell _I _am."

I bite my lip, and for a minute I really hate Nate, but I'm not sure why.

"I have a brother," I tell him softly. "He was valedictorian and president of the Student Council and all that. I know how you feel."

"Sure," Shane mumbles and pulls out his cigarette. "I'll see you later, Torres."

And then he's gone.

For a minute, I feel really bad, and for some odd reason I want to run after him and make him feel better.

But I don't.

I'm a coward.

-

When I get home, there's no new entry on Hangnails, which makes me feel really disappointed, but Caity's online. I figure – since I got grounded for the weekend from my phone for getting a D on my Bio test (lame) – I should warn her about Jason. It's not incredibly loyal to Shane to spill the beans, but I figure this will give Caity time to prepare her answer.

When Caity gets taken off guard, she rambles. And when she rambles, she tends to say way too much.

**mliz92:** caity!!!

**caitylyn!:** mitchie!!!

**mliz92:** so I was after school with shane and he told me something very interesting.

**caitylyn!:** i'm sure he did, babe.

**mliz92:** he did! :) I know someone wants to ask you to homecoming, caity dear.

**caitylyn!:** OMG are you for reals? who?

**mliz92:** jason gray.

**caitylyn!:** you're kidding, right?

**mliz92:** seriously, shane told me he was serious.

**caitylyn!:** oh.

**mliz92:** yeah.

**caitylyn!:** well damn. that's weird.

**mliz92: **it is?

**caitylyn!:** yeah cuz like...i don't even know him that well. I only have study hall w/ him. he sits behind me.

**mliz92: **huh. what are you going to say?

**caitylyn!:** idk.

_**caitylyn! is offline**_

-

ohhh. anyone ever have some just randomly log off on you? NOT FUN.

**please review with more than "so cute" or "i loved it," thanks! :)**


	4. I Promise To Defend You

**S T A T I C  
**_shane/mitchie/nate~_

-

nothing to say this chapter. :(

-

**chapter four:  
**i promise to defend you

-

I don't talk to anyone all weekend. Not Caity or Sierra (ew) or Nate (especially not Nate).

Monday morning with Caity is sort of weird. Like in a bad way weird.

"Hey Caity. Did you get my texts?" I ask Caity when I see her on the bus and take a seat next to her.

"Yeah," she nods and yawns, then sets her head on my shoulder tiredly. "I was too lazy to respond. All I did all weekend was sit on my ass, watch crappy TV, and eat potato chips. Pretty ambitious, I know. You're jealous of my motivational skills with a z."

I laugh a little, but see a shiny chain around her neck that I've never seen her wear before.

"Hey, what's this?" I ask her and halfway pull the silver chain from under her neckline.

"Nothing!" she says and immediately pulls away from me. The chain slips from beneath my fingers, and I look at her, surprised.

"Um, sorry," I bite my lip the moment I recover and move away from her.

"I...you're fine," Caity replies apologetically and fixes the chain around her neck. "It's just a chain, Mitch."

I nod, but tears prickle the corners of my eyes. I feel like I did something bad, and I'm getting a slap on the wrist as my punishment.

We don't talk for the rest of the bus ride.

-

I feel sick all day. My stomach is churning and knotting and twisting uncomfortably and I have a headache and I feel like falling asleep for the rest of my life.

"You okay? You look really pale," Nate tells me in U.S. History.

I look at him and shrug. "Probably just a little flu bug. I'll be okay."

He smiles at me unsurely, and my heart starts racing at the simple curve of his lips.

Headache, stomachache, heartache.

_Ow ow ow. Don't get sick. Don't get sick. Do not. Get. Sick._

I sit perfectly still for a long time, because I'm afraid if I try to talk more I'll get sick.

"Mitchie, can you tell me the answer to number ten on the homework?" my teacher, Mrs. Foley, asks.

I look at her and bite my lip, managing to get out. "The Emancipation Proclamation."

She gets a concerned look on her face and says, "Why don't you go to the nurse's office, Mitchie. We don't want you getting sick."

I nod as she gives me the hall pass. My book bag feels heavy, and my books are so bulky, but I deal as I trudge down the hallway.

It's just my luck to bump into a tall, cute guy as I trudge to the nurse's office.

"Oops, I'm sorry!" he apologizes when we collide, and my books fall to the floor.

I bite my lip. "It's okay. My fault. I wasn't paying attention."

"Aw, no, blame me! I have two left feet," he smiles at me as he helps me father my books once more. "Ooh, cell phone's out? I should turn you in!"

I laugh a little. "I'm sick. Just texting my mom to see if she can come get me."

"Your mom. Right," he continues to play along. "Hey wait, you look familiar! Have I seen you before?"

"Um..."

"Damn. I know I've seen you somewhere," he sighs, then blushes slightly. "Sorry, I'm probably freaking you out right now."

"Just a little," I smile slightly and shrug.

"Sorry. I'll figure it out. Seeya later."

And then he's gone.

Just like that.

-

I spend the rest of my day at home, watching bad TV and lying in bed. Mom asks me if she can bring me anything to eat or drink about a thousand times, but I just shake my head.

My phone rings around 3:15, just when school's getting out. It's Caity.

"Oh my flipping God, Mitchie!" she says the moment I pick up.

"Caity?" I croak.

"Holy shit, Mitch, Nate asking Peggy fucking Warburton to Homecoming! What a jackass! She _just _broke up with her boyfriend! No word on whether she accepted or not, but Nate has some epic karma coming his fail. Jesus. Anyways, no time to talk, just thought I'd let you know what an asshat he is, and how much I love you! Bye!"

She hangs up.

I stare at my phone for a minute, tears starting to prickle the corners of my eyes.

Nate asked out another girl.

-

sorry for epic fail shortness. :/ any guesses on who the guy mitchie ran into was? :D

**please review with more than "so cute" or "i loved it" or "ud soon," thanks!**


	5. It's Always A Surprise

**S T A T I C  
**_shane/mitchie/nate~_

-

this one has shane!! yay shane. he's defo my favorite character as of now.

a new oneshot is in the works. ;) more smitchie. hehe.

**spam!:** go buy luke benward's album "let your love out". fer realz, go do it. that kid is a bomb singer and a total cutie.

-

**chapter five:  
**it's always a surprise

-

I'm sick on Tuesday, too.

Caity brings me my homework and hugs me and tells me that Peggy Warburton said no and this totally, totally proves that Nate Gray is the king of asshats.

And then she hugs me more, and says she's really sorry. And I'm a great girl that Nate's missing out on.

Why can't I believe her?

-

I come back to school on Wednesday and make up a Geometry test that I think I basically failed. The rest of the day is monotonous, boring, and I barely make it to the final bell.

"Hey Mitchie. Where you been? Skipping school?" Shane asks me when I join him after school for a cigarette and small talk.

"Sick," I shrug.

"You look like shit," he notes and pats the stretch of concrete next to him.

"I feel like shit," I respond, sighing deeply as I sit down next to him.

"That was your cue to say, 'Haha Shane you're so funny kiss my ass,'" Shane smiles a little and offers me the cigarette.

I laugh weakly, and wave the cigarette away to let him know I don't want it.

"So, what's up? How did life screw you over this week?"

"How'd you know?"

"I'm psychic?" he tries.

I blink.

"Not funny?"

"Not even a little."

"Damn."

We sit in almost companionable silence for a few minutes before the words spill from my lips. I don't know why I'm telling him, but it's almost like there's no barrier for my words.

"Nate asked someone else to Homecoming," I say softly.

Shane sighs and takes a long drag. "Oh."

"Sorry," I blush profusely and bury my face in my hands.

"Look. Mitchie. Nate likes girls. He likes their attention and whatever and...you know, don't waste your time. He's just fucked up," Shane says and runs a hand through his hair.

I bite my lip. "But -"

"Why do people even like him? He's such a jackass, I swear to God," Shane mutters. "Totally inconsiderate, completely self-centered..."

Tears gather at the corners of my eyes, out of embarrassment and shame. My cheeks burn, bright and hot, as I try to gather what's left of my composure.

"I'm just a little disappointed," I lie.

Because if I'm honest with myself, I know that I'm completely crushed.

"Don't waste your time on him. He doesn't know a damn thing he's doing."

Shane pats my shoulder and then blows out some smoke. The smell makes me gag, and I feel like I'm going to get sick.

"Oh, sorry," Shane says sheepishly. "You want a ride home? It's my turn to have the car, since Jason and Nate had it the first two weeks of this month."

I blanch, and swallow the bile rising in my throat. "I – um – no, th-that's..."

And then I get sick.

Right in front of Shane.

He looks more concerned then grossed out as he helps me stand up. "Let me give you a ride, okay? You can't walk."

I feel too mortified to protest so I just nod feebly and lean against his arm for support as we walk to his car.

It's the same car that Nate and I kissed in, and it makes me feel even more sick to see it again.

"Sorry about the mess. Nate had it last week and I haven't cleaned it out yet," Shane mumbles as he pushes some ESPN magazines, a U.S. Studies book, and a few CDs from the passenger's seat.

"That's okay," I reply and smile weakly at him, "I don't mind."

Shane starts the car and I giggle a little when I hear Taylor Swift coming out of the speakers.

"Hey, don't hate! I like this song! Hell yes I'll be Romeo to her Juliet," Shane grins widely. "Nah, for real, it's just some mixtape some girl gave Jason. The CD thing is jammed so I can't take it out."

"What girl?"

"Dunno. He didn't say. All I know is I've been listening to Taylor Swift, The Maine, and Ne-Yo for freaking ever and I want to shove cotton balls into my ears," Shane sighs.

"Whoever she is, she has good taste."

Then I stare at Shane when the Cuppycake song comes on.

"Jesus," he mutters, flushing slightly as he turns off the volume.

I smile at his expression, and for a minute I'm consumed with thoughts of what it would be like to kiss Shane. Would he hold my waist like Nate? Would he nuzzle my neck and call me Michelle and say, "I have to go. Call me"?

The thought burns my mind. I can see us after Homecoming, me in a sparkly purple dress, and he cups my face in his hands, and grins a little -

"Penny for your thoughts, Torres?"

I blush. "No, um, just thinking about Homecoming."

"Homecoming's kind of a joke. I went with Tess Tyler last year and it was...not an experience I want to repeat," Shane chuckles lowly.

"Oh, so you're not going to Homecoming?"

"Nah, I'll go. But not with Tess Tyler," he clarifies. "Who'd you go with last year?"

I bite my lip until it bleeds. Nate.

"Oh, well."

He clears his throat awkwardly. "Sorry. I didn't know. Nate and I don't talk much. Which way to your house?"

"Left on Cranberry, right on Dalloway," I respond. 'Why...why don't you and Nate talk? I...um, why do you resent him so much?"

Shane looks upset for a minute. "Because...look, Mitchie, until you've lived in my house, you can't really understand I can't really explain. I just wouldn't set your heart on him too much."

And then we're at my house.

I get out of the car and slam the door shut before running into my house. My stomach is churning and my face feels clammy and oh God what the hell am I getting myself into?

-

hopefully next chapter will be coming sooner. ahem.

**please review with more than "so cute" or "i loved it/ud soon!", thnx!**


	6. Hate Me Today

**S T A T I C  
**_shane/mitchie/nate~_

-

I SUCK AT UPDATING. akjdaoghbebgleljhbn;;!!~

lol. and this chapter is just epic fail. so you guys can totally kill me if you want.

-

**chapter six:  
**hate me today

-

Homecoming isn't for another two weeks.

Caity wants me to help her pick out a dress, even though I can already picture it.

A lime green dress with striped bright yellow and blue leggings and hot pink high top Converse. She'll curl her hair and tie it into a side ponytail, and it'll look so wonderfully tacky that everyone will love it.

"I don't know, Caity. It's kind of early," I sigh and pull my knees to my chest.

"Will you stop being such a drip and go shopping with me?"

I smile sheepishly.

She pouts.

We burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Why were we laughing?" I say, giggling still.

"Hell if I know," she shrugs, smiling brightly. "So, you get asked yet?"

I shrug. "A freshman in my Study Hall, Patrick White, Dean Modina, and this junior in Art Club. No one I really like."

Caity nods. "Wyckoff is so limited. Seriously, I might just throw in the towel and go gay."

I remind her of her "curious" stage over the summer.

She blushes a little and smacks my arm.

Caity spent part of the summer at a leadership camp. She and another girl there kissed. When she first told me, I was a little surprised.

But it's Caity.

She says that she'll always be open. And somehow I don't doubt that.

"That was one, Mitchie Liz!" she cries. "I didn't even like it! Jesus!"

"I know, I know, Caity. Has Jason Gray asked you out yet?"

"No," she shrugs, but the way she starts to play with the chain around her neck seems a little suspicious.

The bottom half of the chain is obscured by her bright yellow tunic, and I desperately want to reach out and yank it off her neck. But what kind of best friend would that make me? Is seeing the chain like opening Pandora's box?

"Caity, what's on that chain?" I ask.

She looks down at the chain, and plays with it more. "A clasp?" she tries, grinning slightly.

"Caitlyn, come on!" I pout a little, using her full name.

She frowns. "Maybe it's none of your business, Mitchie."

Caity never frowns.

I feel awkward and frustrated and weird. Why won't she tell me? I'm supposed to be her best friend.

"Sorry," I mumble.

She just rolls her eyes and walks out of my room. No warning, no words of goodbye. Just leaves.

I feeel upset.

Maybe Hangnails will have some words of wisdom.

My browser takes too long to load, and my fingers tremble in anticipation.

I get there.

**WE'RE SORRY. THIS USER HAS CLOSED THEIR ACCOUNT.**

Tears form in my eyes.

I don't have Caity.

I don't have Nate.

And now I don't have Hangnails.

I sit in my room and cry for a while.

I think I deserve it.

-

FAILFAILFAILFAILFAIL.

THAT'S WHAT THIS CHICK IS.

**plz review with more than "so sad/cute/iewty34ytjn2y;;!!" or "i loved it" or "U ARE A HORRIBLE WRITER," thanks.**


	7. Don't Forget To Look Before You Fall

**S T A T I C  
**_shane/mitchie/nate~_

-

sweet baby jesus. it's been like fifteen days since the last update.

(insert self-loathing here)

-

**chapter seven:  
**don't forget to look before you fall

-

Shane says to give Caity a few days to cool down, so I do. We don't talk on Friday or Saturday or Sunday. On Monday she ignores me.

Suddenly, on Tuesday, she sits down next to me at lunch. I'm about to speak when she removes the chain from around her neck and puts it in my hand.

There's a class ring on it.

"Are you dating someone?" I gape a little.

Caity blushes, a rare occasion. "Aw, hell. Turn the damn ring over."

I do.

There's a signature engraved onto it. I squint to read it.

_Jason Matthew Gray_

Holy shit.

"I – but – you...Caitlyn!" I gape openly.

"For Chrissake, Mitchie, it's not that big of a deal," Caity mumbles, and takes back the ring. "I've liked him for a long time. Since he was in my computer lit class last year."

My eyes widen. "I...why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugs. "I dunno. It never came up, and you don't know Jason. He's not like Nate. Not a douche."

"Well...when did he even ask you out?"

Caity starts to blush at this.

My eyebrows shoot up.

"I...well after you told me he wanted to ask me to Homecoming, I called him and told him I like him. And then he asked me to be his girlfriend," she says, a little quieter than normal.

"Well you could have told me," I say softly, feeling hurt and confused and a little mad.

"Sorry, Mitchie, really. But you like Nate, and you're talking or whatever with Shane and...well hell, Mitchie, what did you want me to say? 'Hey, M, guess who I'm dating? Your ex's older brother!'"

"I wouldn't have had a problem with it," I frown.

Caity sighs. "Look, I AM sorry. I should have told you. Can we stop being weird now? That girl Sierra is seriously annoying."

Part of me wants to yell, another part of me wants to cry, and the last (and biggest) part of me just wants to forgive her. So I do.

"Is he in our lunch?" I ask her when we're done saying our apologies.

"Yeah," she smiles and points to a guy across the cafeteria. It's the guy I ran into last Monday when I was sick.

He's sitting with a smattering of girls and boys, all of their faces smiling and happy. His eye catches mine, and he smiles and waves at me. He pretends to be texting, and I smile and laugh.

"I approve," I tell Caity when I look away.

She smiles; "Good. He's wearing a green tie to match my dress for Homecoming."

I just nod.

I'm really jealous.

My eyes drift from Jason's table to Nate's. Nate sits with fellow football players and some cheerleaders. Finally, I scan the cafeteria for the table where I've seen Shane sit.

He's alone, save for a notebook and an iPod. His lunch is pushed aside, probably long forgotten, as his hand moves across the notebook swiftly.

I wonder what he's writing?

The unexplainable urge to go sit by him and see what he's listening to and talk with him like we do after school every day consumes me.

Shane looks up at me and grins slightly.

He holds up his iPod and mouthes TAYLOR SWIFT.

I just smile and blushed slightly.

Shane grins more.

Oh hell.

I like him.

-

made of suck. omg. :/

**SPAM:** go check out my new JONAS oneshot. (: because it's way better than this chapter!!!

**oh, and plz 2 b reviewin w/ more than "so cute" or "i loved it," kthxbai. :3**


	8. Please Release Me

_S T A T I C_

(shanemitchienate)

by katielynn

hey guys. so, updates might be a little slow, due to the fact that i'm in the process of rewriting the last chapters of this stories. i had them written, and then about a week ago decided the ending was awful and want to change the whole damn thing. :)

so yeah. updates might be even more slow. 'cause i am epic fail.

–

**chapter eight:  
**please release me

–

I decide to sit next to Shane at lunch on Wednesday. Caity told me last night that being scared wouldn't help me. It was okay to let myself be Mitchie around him. And I'm not really sure what sitting at his lunch table has anything to do with it, but Caity always knows.

Shane looks a little surprised for a moment, and then pats the seat next to him. "Need something, Mitch? Or did you just want a closer look at my beautiful face?"

I laugh but blush in spite of myself because I think he caught me. "No, I just wanted to rock out to some Taylor Swift."

"You can shut the hell up about my AWESOME Taylor Swift CD, okay, Torres?" Shane sticks his tongue out at me.

He's so funny and cute and blatantly outrageous. I don't understand why I didn't realize how nice he really is to me until now.

I smile and shake my head. "I just thought you might want some company. Wouldn't want you to sit here all by your lonesome."

"Yeah, okay," Shane cocks an eyebrow. "Because we're such great friends."

My mouth opens a little too wide, and Shane winces.

"Sorry, Mitchie. That was rude," Shane says quietly, then smiles. "What guy doesn't love when pretty girls want to sit with him?"

"A stupid one," I smile weakly.

"And I'm a genius, so problem solved." Shane is back to his old self, but I feel like he has more to say to me. He's calling me PRETTY. me. Michelle. Mitchie.

We sit in almost-awkward silence for a while until Shane offers me one of his iPod headphones.

"Not Taylor," Shane smiles, and I take the headphone. The song is something I've never heard before, but it sounds nice and I find myself humming along by the chorus.

Shane looks at me, surprised. "You sing?"

I blush and shamy head. I've always loved music, and I do know how to play piano and guitar, but it's more of a hobby. Singing is fun, and makes me feel sort of free.

"A little," I say softly. "It's a hobby."

Shane smiles and pushes a notebook toward me. "Think you could sing that for me, Torres?"

I look at the doodled on notebook, seeing words scribbled down in sloppy print. There are ink splotches and words crossed out, but the words that I do see are pretty and poignant. A melody comes to my head and I sing it to him softly.

Shane smiles and writes down a series of notes. Music.

"I, um...that's all," I whisper and abruptly stop singing.

Shane looks up at me slowly, and sets down his pen. "Hey, Mitchie?"

"Hey, Shane?" I ask softly, not meeting his eyes.

Shane tilts up my chin so I'm looking at him, and grins a little. "Go to Homecoming with me?"

And then the bell rings.

–

WHAT WILL MITCHIE SAY?!

:)

**please review with more than "I HATE YOU FOR LEAVING IT ON A CLIFFHANGER WTF KATIE YOU BITCH" or "ud soon," thanks :)**


	9. Would I Get A Reply?

s t a t i c

(shanemitchienate)

by  
katielynn

–

chapter nine: would I get a reply?

–

I don't meet up with Shane after school, because my head is still reeling from lunchtime. After my initial stuttering out a, "I have to get to class," I avoid him for the rest of the day. Because of course I like him, I just...don't know what to say. Homecoming was starting to sound so stupid, and now Shane's asked me...

"Mitchie Liz, you can't avoid him forever," Caity says comfortingly as we stuff ourselves with some of my mom's homemade cookie dough. "Why don't you text him or something?"

I swallow. Shane gave me his number a few days before, and I gave him mine, "in case of an emergency." I thought he'd just been playfully flirting, like he always does.

"But Caity, I don't even know if I want to go to Homecoming," I bite my lip. "It seems sort of silly now..."

Caity look horrified. "Michelle Elizabeth Torres! The guy like you like _finally _asks you out, and you decide that Homecoming is STUPID? Oh hell no."

The corners of my lips twitch, not because I find the situation funny but because the way Caity says "Oh hell no" makes me smile.

"What do you want me to do?" I sigh when she frowns at my smiling lips.

"I want you to say yes to Shane. Come on, Mitch. He's cute, he writes music, and he can actually pull off tight pants," Caity tells me and braids my hair idly.

Of course I want to say yes to Shane, but...what if he was just messing around? What if he regrets it? What if he's just using me for...you know!?

I bite my lower lip until it bleeds, and Caity hugs me. "What's wrong, M?"

"I'm afraid," I admit softly and rest my head on her shoulder. The way she curled her hair this morning distracts me, and I idly twist a thick brown tendril around my finger. She's lucky that she has a boyfriend, and he likes her without being all awkward and confusing like Shane is sometimes.

"Now or never," Caity says comfortingly and hands me my cell phone, formerly sitting on my dresser.

I breathe deeply and flip it open. The screen's reading shocks me. I don't see the picture of me and Caity in oversized sunglasses I set as my background, or the banner that says _Shane Was HERE._

I see:

**1 NEW TXT MSG: nate.**

My heart doesn't pound until I flip it open and see, _hey mitchie u want to go to hcoming w/ me?_ in plain black and white.

–

oh another cliffhanger! lol i'm sorry guise. but there is a plan, and there will be a resolution...eventually. ;)

**plz review with more than "so cute" or "i loved it" or "UD soon," thnx!**


	10. You Drain The Life Of Me

S T A T I C ;;

shanemitchienate  
;)

only seven more days of school for me!! that's good for you guys, because it means more updates. and it also means i'm no longer a freshman, which is probably the best news of all. xD

this chapter isn't as exciting as you probably think it's gonna be. ;) there's a reason for that, bbs.

btw, do you guys think "oh hell" is like mitchie's catchphrase in this story? 'cause it just hit me that she says it a lot.

and fyi? i'm texting the brown-eyed boy.

–

**chapter ten:  
**you drain the life of me

–

My fingers shake with anticipations because oh my God, Nate is asking me to fucking Homecoming.

"Oh hell," I whisper, and hold up the phone to Caity, who immediately gapes at my phone. "Caitlyn, what do I say?"

Caity brings a hand to her hair and shakes her head. "No, no, no, Mitchie. Say no. This is bad, okay? Abort mission. You're screwed, chewed, and tattooed if you say yes to him."

Her calmness startles me, but I no and respond quickly to Nate with "idk" because I really DON'T know and why should I give him the closure he hasn't given me?

"Hey, I have an idea. I'm meeting Jason for pizza in an hour. Care to come? God knows Pizza Hut can cure the worst problems," Caity smiles encouragingly, her last sentence melodramatically. My eyes are starting to well up with tears from all the stress, so I just nod weakly and swallow the lump rising in my throat.

I put on my favorite pair of skinny jeans, black Converse, and my red leather jacket. When I look in the mirror, I feel sort of pretty and confident and it doesn't seem so bad.

Jason picks us up In the car Shane drove me home in when I was sick. My heart beats a little faster.

"You still have that mixtape I gave you?" Caity laughs when the same mix CD that's been jammed starts to play. "Damn, Jay. You're really attached to Taylor Swift."

I cringe. Taylor Swift is MY joke with Shane.

Jason blushes and shakes his head. "No, um, the CD thing is jammed. I gotta get it fixed."

Caity kisses his cheek and rests her hand on his leg. "Just kidding. Do you mind if Mitchie comes with us?"

Jason turns to me and smiles. "No problem! Except she can't text her mom while we're eating."

I laugh and nod my head at our inside joke. He really is nice, and Caity was right when she said he's not like Nate – not a douche.

We get to Pizza Hut, and when we walk in, the smell of cheese and tomato sauce and herbs makes my mouth water.

"Who are you going to Homecoming with?" Jason asks me casually when we sit down, and Caity smacks his arm like she really doesn't want him to talk about it. Jason winces, and I bite my lip.

"Um..." I stutter a little. I have no idea what to say.

"I'm sure you'll find someone," Jason reassures me, but smiles anxiously and I suddenly realize that oh shit, he knows that Shane asked me to Homecoming.

Caity clears her throat. "So...do we want extra cheese?"

–

lol caitlyn. srsly.

**please review with more than "wtf katie no conclusion why didn't mitchie say yes why are you such an effing sadist!!" or "so...cute?" or "i loved it," or "ud soon," por favor. :D**


	11. When It All Falls Apart

**s t a t i c  
**shanemitchienate  
;)

by kathryn

basically, it's summer for me now, and so updates won't be so few and far between. (: this story was originally supposed to be less than ten chapters, but i'm so attached to it that it's probably gonna be...maybe twenty. xD the longest thing i've ever written!!

anyways, this chapter still doesn't fill the smitchie fluff quota you guys are probably dying for at this point. haha, sorry.

–

**chapter eleven:  
**when it all falls apart

–

I go to school the next day, and everyone is staring at me. Well, everyone that's a sophomore anyways, and I have no idea why. My cheeks burn under their gazes, and I stare at my feet. I hate high school so much, and I hate myself, and I especially hate the way those girls are looking at me like I'm some sort of two-dollar whore.

"Sorry, ladies, show's over," Caity pulls me away and into the girl's bathroom. "Sweet baby Jesus, Mitchie, you said _yes_?"

I frown, and blink. "What are you talking about, Caity?"

"To Nate. I can't believe you said yes when I TOLD you to say no," Caity purses her lips, and my jaw falls open because I definitely did not say yes.

"I DIDN'T," I fold my arms over my chest, "I just said 'idk' and then stopped talking to him!"

Caity gapes at me, and then glares at the doorway. "That asshole. He's been saying YOU'RE his date to Homecoming."

I shake my head profusely, more out of protest than anger. I'm not angry at Nate; I just want to know why he'd assume that 'idk' meant yes. Because if anything, 'idk' meant 'no'.

We exit the bathroom after more than a minute of awkward (and on Caity's part, enraged) silence. Girls are still staring, but Caity tells them to look the hell away. And they do, because nobody messes with Caity Gellar, or Caity Gellar's best friend.

"Oh shit, there's the King of Douchbags himself," Caity hisses when we see Nate breezing down the hallway. He flashes me a dimpled smile, but I don't feel anything. Not even for a second.

Two seniors are behind Nate, two tall guys that talk and laugh casually, like old friends. They're cute and I can't help but stare for a minute.

And then I realize that they're seniors; on the highest end of the high school totem pole, probably with beautiful girlfriends and perfect lives.

They push past Nate, making him drop a book.

Nate sighs, and kneels down to pick it up.

Nate is not the greatest.

The words echo in my head, the reality that Nate really is still a lowly underclassmen just like me sinking in. Yeah, he's good at football and he's cute, but that doesn't make him the greatest person ever. And he's not even the most popular guy in my grade. One of them, sure – but he still falls second to this basketball player named Nicky Sobkowski.

I smile. Caity tugs at my hand. On the way down the hallway, I bump into someone. My eyes avert upward to see Shane in all of his hotness, towering over me.

"Watch it," he mumbles harshly before storming off down the hallway.

Tears prickle the corners of my eyes, and I numbly walk into first period. I'm so confused; I don't know what I did.

And then Nate smiles at me again, and people start staring.

Only two words run through my mind.

_Oh hell._

–

poor mitchie. :( maybe next chapter will be happier. lulz.

**please review with more than "so cute" or "i loved it" or "update soon," danke.**


	12. But I Mean Nothing To You

_s – t – a – t – i – c  
_(shanelovesmitchiewholovenates)

created by kathryn

chapter is made of suck.  
:) next will be happy.

–

**chapter twelve:  
**but i mean nothing to you

–

I'm so mad at Nate, because he's the reason Shane is upset at me. It's all because of Nate's shitty timing that Shane is mad and hurt and feels probably more than a little betrayed.

When I get to lunch, I go through the line as quickly as possible, breathing a sigh of relief when the lunch lady hands me a tray of something or other. My fingers tremble a little, the tray quaking slightly.

Caity motions for me to sit next to her, but I shake my head before motioning to where Shane is sitting.

I have to clear this up. I have to make it better.

Caity nods in confirmation. I feel bad that she's stuck with Sierra the Suck Up, but at this moment, it doesn't matter one little bit what lunch table Caity sits at because I HAVE to make things better with Shane.

My feet feel heavy when i drag them in the direction of where Shane is sitting. His back is turned to me, and he has those iPod headphones on.

One step. Two steps. Three steps. It takes me four more to reach the table.

I set my tray down next to his tentatively, and he slowly turns to see me. "Mitchie," he says flatly, removing his headphones. "Need something? Maybe _Nate _can help you?"

I blanch and swallow once. "No, I had something to tell you. I-it's important."

"Save it, Mitchie. I don't need your bullshit right now. I get it. You used me to make Nate jealous," Shane hisses, and the sharpness of his tone makes my mouth go dry.

The green in Shane's eyes is blazing, bright and hot, and I can almost feel his fury. It makes me feel small and insignificant, and at that moment I've never hated myself so much.

"Shane – "

I begin to protest, but he simply rolls his eyes and stands up. "You can stop pretending to like me now."

"But I wasn't pretending – "

Before I can finish, he walks away. My face falls (I know it does, I can feel it), and I stare at my lunch tray,

I poke the sandwich thing on my tray with my straw. It oozes sauce at me.

I feel so empty, and hurt, and betrayed. How did this even fucking happen? My anger at Nate and my frustration and hurt with Shane makes my blood pump more quickly through my veins and my vision starts to blur.

"Not here you don't," Caity's voice enters my ears, and I feel her and Jason dragging me away from the cafeteria and the piercing stares.

I rest my head on Jason's shoulder and pretend he's Shane.

–

aw. poor mitchie. ): but this story IS supposed to be real life, and i didn't want her and shane to be all kisshugallbetter yet.

and, i threw in some CR dialogue. ahah. not the exact stuff, but whatevs.

**please review with more than "srsly wtf i hate you so much katie" or "i loved it (xD)" or "ud soon!11111!!!!!!", kthx. ;3**


	13. These Sick Little Games

**S – T – A – T – I – C  
**

shane xo mitchie xo nate

-

:) hi. i haven't updated in a while, and feel like a bitch for it and yeah. thanks to my friend **contagiouschemi**, aka the fabulous KIRSTY, i'm writing this story again.

hope you like it. and stuff.

-

**chapter thirteen:  
**these sick little games

-

It's Homecoming, and I'm sitting at home with a tub of Reese's Cup ice cream watching The Notebook in the dark. Feeling bad for myself isn't helping anything, but I can hardly look in the mirror much less get ready for some stupid school dance.

My dog is curled up beside me, and in the midst of me idly cuddling up to her, my phone rings loudly. Love Story by Taylor Swift. The one Shane picked out. I ignore it and continue to watch Noah and Allie mouthfuck each other on screen in the rain.

The phone rings again.

And again.

And again.

Finally, I get mad and grab my phone in a haste. "Leave me alone!" I scream in annoyance at no one in particular. Bella gets scared and cowers underneath a blanket. I breathe deeply.

**4 NEW TXT MSGS: caity.**

Caitlyn knew my plans for tonight. She didn't approve exactly (her exact words were, "What the hell, Mitchie, go get your man!"). But she said if I wanted to stay home and pout then she wouldn't bother me.

**mitchie, call me asap!!!**

**seriously, girlfriend, pick up your phone.**

**PICK UP YOUR FUCKIN PHONE, MITCHIE LIZ.**

**:( please, baby? for me?**

I sniffle through my tears and smile a little, because even when she's being serious she's hopelessly ridiculous. I press the "send call" button and hold my phone to my ear.

"Oh sweet mother of God, Mitchie," Caitlyn says, her voice high-pitched and squeaky. "Get your ass down to the school right now. Some shit's about to hit the fan. I'm serious."

"No, Caity. You know I don't want to face Nate."

Saying his name makes me feel nauseous. I don't know what I'm going to do about him. Or Shane. I'm such a flake.

"Michelle Elizabeth Torres. I'm sending Jason for you. You literally have no choice."

And then she hangs up and I'm left with my jaw hanging open. Is this seriously happening?

I guess I stand for a while, because it seems like two seconds later when I hear the Jason's car. I have no choice but to go, so I get in the car.

"Hey, Mitchie. No time to explain, but it's nice to see you!" Jason kisses my cheek. Like he always does. He's too nice for words.

My house is painfully close to the school, meaning I could have walked there in like five minutes, but it must be really important if Caity's sending a car for me.

"Hey, you took a wrong turn," I say when Jason takes a road that doesn't lead to the school.

Jason shrugs. "We'll get there."

We end up at the Gray's house.

Shane's sitting on the front porch smoking a cigarette with one hand pressed to his face. He looks miserable. "Fix him."

My eyes well up with tears to see Shane in so much pain. "What do I do?"

"You figure it out."

And then Jason drives away and I'm left standing on the Gray's driveway looking like a tool. I walk up to the porch painfully slowly and tap on Shane's shoulder.

He looks up.

"Go away," Shane hisses in a whisper.

I sit next to him. "I wasn't using you. I swear I wasn't. I like you. A lot. And I didn't want to go to the Homecoming with Nate. I wanted to go with you. And I'm sorry I was too much of a coward to yes to you. And I'm sorry I'm a flake, and you deserve way better than me. And also, I miss you a lot and I want to be your friend again. And...and that's it."

Words fly out of my mouth. I hope they sound sincere.

Shane looks at me and offers me the cigarette. "I'm sorry I'm a jealous asshole."

"I'm sorry I'm afraid of my feelings."

"I'm sorry you're sorry that you're afraid of your feelings."

With each apology, our faces come closer. He crushes the cigarette to the concrete of the porch.

"Are you gonna kiss me?" I whisper hopefully.

"Shut up and find out."

Shane leans in and presses his lips to mine hotly. I can barely register what's going on, but all at once his hands are on my face and I'm in his lap and we're kissing like we'll never see each other again. His tongue invades my mouth and my hands slide across the small of his back and when we finally pull away and our cheeks are flushed and our hands are still on each other, all I can think is one thing.

"I think I love you."

-

:) SMITCHIE. except with a cliffhanger.  
i know.  
damn you, katie. you tease.

**please review with more than "so cute" or "ud soon" pleeeease :)**


	14. When I'm Kissing You

**S T A T I C  
**shane/m i t c h i e/nate

um. WHOA. sooo many reviews! :) i'm so glad that so many people have stuck with me, even after 10 months of no chapters. LMFAO. i suck. i should go die in a hole. ANYWAYS. i'm not sure how many chapters will be left in this story. i have a lot of other ideas i'd like to do, but i feel like i HAVE to finish this story first. so yeah (:

hopefully some big time rush, 10 things, and SWAC stories coming soon!

-

**chapter fourteen:  
**when i'm kissing you

-

Monday morning.

My head is still reeling from Saturday night, Shane's kisses making everything spin and twist and twirl in the most wonderfully fantastic mess I've ever experienced.

"Mitchie, there's a boy at the front door for you," my mother opens my bedroom door just as I'm putting on my bra.

"Mother!" I hiss and quickly snap the clasp on my bra. If there's any part of my body that I'm self-conscious about, it's the fact that I have the chest of a 12 year old boy. Flat.

"Sorry, mija," Mom smiles, clearly embarassed. I pull on my shirt and straighten my hair a little. Seriously, no coming into my room until I look halfways human, Mami.

"S'okay," I shrug. It's Jason's week with the car and him and Caity are probably waiting for me. No time for small talk.

As I walk toward the front door, I see the sweatshirt Shane gave me to wear and smile. I hold it up to my nose and breathe in deeply.

Cinnamon and Axe and shampoo. _Shane._

Nate always smelled like detergent and strong cologne. He SMELLED like an upper class prick.

But not Shane.

I open the door with a smile on my face, then scream when a pair of arms envelop me.

"Gee, nice to see you too."

I look up and see a pair of hazel eyes with glittery green flecks.

"Shane," I groan. "Don't scare me like that. My mom probably thinks I'm being molested."

Shane laughs his beautiful laugh. "Miss me?" he asks. His hands skim over my face, down my arms, then rest on my hips.

"Uh-huh," is all I can manage to squeak out.

I'm much too out of it to register that his lips are on mine until about 5 seconds AFTER be pulls away.

"Breathe, Mandy," Shane murmurs and twines our fingers.

"Mitchie." The word is a whisper of breath escaping my mouth.

Shane smiles and I do too. "Yeah. I know."

Today's gonna be awesome.

-

short fluff :) to make up for all the emo chapters, haha. but don't worry. life never stays perfect for very long.

**please review with more than "so cute" or "i loved it," thank you :)**


End file.
